A birthday surprise
by animegirl108
Summary: It is Fine and Rein's 13th b-day. On that special day Bright and Shade confessed their feelings. But not only that they also propose! Although the twins have not answered yet this leads to a huge argument between


The birthday surprise

It is Fine and Rein's 13th b-day. On that special day Bright and Shade confessed their feelings. But not only that they also propose! Although the twins have not answered yet this leads to a huge argument between the twins will they make up and what would their answer to the pinces be?

Rein's Pov

'It is almost Fine and my 13th birthday!' I thought excitedly looking up at the ceiling unable to fall asleep. Tomorrow we would be 13 and that means one year closer till the day I can get married I blushed thinking. On the day of my wedding, Bright-sama would hold me gently and kiss me and dance with only me. "Mmmm cake," a voice from the bed next to mine snapped me out of my fascination. I turned to see my sister, Fine dreaming about food like usual and drooling. Although Fine was my twin, we were quite different while I am a girly-girl she is a tomboy and while I like the gentleman type, Bright-sama she likes the more mysterious type, Shade-sama. 'Oh wells,' I thought that was just how we are and smiled that it was like that way as I drifted asleep and Fine continues to mumble about food.

Fine's Pov

I woke up to the bright sun shining in through my window. "mmmmmhhhhhnnnn" I moaned rolling over in bed. "Fine wake up hurry," Rein shook me awake with an excited look on her face. I quickly jumped up on bed as I remembered what day it was. "Hurry we don't have much time before our party so lets hurry, lets go take a shower first," Rein babbled. Rein's eyes suddenly turned heart shaped " Maybe Bright-sama would look gorgeous as usual and dance with me." I rolled my eyes but felt a sharp pain in my chest imagining Bright dancing with Rein, It felt that way for a long time now whenever I see or imagine Rein and Bright together, Why?

Could it be...no I love Shade don't I? But It was Bright who have always been there for me and kind to me and whenever I imagine his handsome face...Shade only has eyes for Rein. I shook my head clearing my thoughts 'no Bright belongs to Rein.' I still felt a bit mysteriously attracted to Shade which was a good thing since I can't be thinking about Bright. Rein shook me out of my thoughts and pulled me towards the bathroom to get ready and dressed.

Bright's Pov

Today was the big day, I was finally going to confess to her but not only that. I was going to take it a step further I was sure of my decision from the very beginning when I told my parents and my sister, Altezza. I still remember the memory a week ago.

Flashback

I walked into the throne room where my parents were.

"Mother, father," I said respectfully.

My father looks up from his paperwork " Bright nice to see you what brings you here?"

I got straight to the point.

"It is almost princess Fine and princess Rein's birthday, I was just wondering what you thought of them expectantly princess Fine." Father rose his eyebrows and mother looked at me quizzically for a while. "Well the two of them are good girls I suppose though they could be more princess-like," father finally answered. "Why?" mother asked. I opened my mouth to answer when, "Onii-sama!" Altezza bursted into the room. She was holding a container encrusted in pure gold jewels that I recognized immediately."Altezza..." I gasped. "I was looking for you when I saw this in your room," Altezza popped open the container. My parents gasped when they saw what was inside. Inside was a small silver container that held an engagement ring, made of the finest silver I could find in our kingdom and at the top was a big diamond mold of gold. The container also contained a necklace I made myself pouring my heart into, it was made of copper for the chain and a diamond on either sides of a big glowing red heart made of tiny crystals. After they demanded to know what was going on, I explained how I felt about princess Fine. They eventually accepted and finally approved, I had Altezza keep quiet and not to tell anyone.

Back to the present

"Onii-sama are you ready?" Altezza knocked quietly on the door. I quickly put the container into my shirt, "Yes, coming," I called. We were soon on our way to the sunny kingdom to celebrate princess Fine and princess Rein's birthday.

Shade's Pov

"Milky are you ready yet?" I called rather impatiently to my baby sister. "Babu babu babu," came her answer meaning, "Almost,don't be so impatient." I knew it was wrong to be but today was finally the day I was going to confess. This is also what mother had always wanted, a queen for the moon kingdom like Rein. The only one that had a problem with it was Milky she liked Fine better since they had a connection, both liking to eat. But I convinced milky that I only thought of Fine as a good friend and nothing more where I thought differently of Rein. Mother had given me an engagement ring to give to Rein passed down to all queens of the moon kingdom. Today was also Rein's 13th birthday so I was finally getting a chance to confess. I paced impatiently back and forth until finally Milky was ready then we said goodbye to mother and headed to the sunny kingdom.

Fine's pov

I looked down at the dress that Rein made me wear and grimaced. It was a frilly pink dress with extra layers and golden trimming. Rein was wearing a fluffy sky blue dress with cute decorations here and there. We also wore the special bracelets mother made for us and of course our crowns. "Come on Fine we'll be late again," Rein pulls me down the long hallway to the room where mother,father and everybody was waiting to celebrate our birthday. 'Oh great' I thought.

Bright's Pov

I waited for the arrival of princess Fine as Altezza kept on talking to me. Finally the party was started. "I now announce the start of the party," king Truth announced. I looked around where was princess Fine? Altezza saw my attention distracted and tried to call my attention again. I saw Shade also looking around as if searching for something or someone but trying to look like he is not. Then finally they came bursting into the room. "Sorry for being late," princess Rein said out of breath pulling princess Fine along.


End file.
